Monarch
thumb|left|50pxMonarch ou Monarca, também referido como rei ou rainha pelos jogadores, é uma das profissões disponíveis para um Sim herói criado em The Sims Medieval. Sua função é comandar o reino e todos os Sims que moram no mesmo. Ele ou ela mora no castelo do reino, mas especificamente, no Throne Room (sala do trono). Assim como todos os heróis, o monarca também "evolui" até o nível 10 de sua profissão. Um nível mais alto garante mais pagamento nas suas atividades, uma chance mais alta dos Sims votando favoravelmente ao desejo do monarca ao votar em seus edicts (decretos, sem contar que o voto de um monarca de nível 10 conta por dois) e novos golpes de combate. Praticar estratégias militares no mapa tático e escrever novas leis na escrivaninha do escrivão irá garantir bastante XP no início do jogo. Throne Room (Sala do Trono) left|280pxA sala do trono é um dos poucos prédios já construídos quando o jogador inicia um novo reino. Ao iniciar uma nova ambição, o jogador deve escolher se quer uma sala do trono sem mobília (Unfurnished), para que o jogador tenha mais fundos no início do jogo, ou mobiliado (Traditional), embora o monarca comece com menos fundos. No primeiro andar, ao entrar, encontra-se a real sala do trono, com o mesmo e levemente decorado. Do lado esquerdo da sala existe uma espécie de biblioteca, contando com uma mesa de xadrez e uma estante. Do lado direito da sala do trono existe o mapa tático e a escrivaninha do escrivão. No andar superior, encontra-se um banheiro (com espelho, banheira e penico), o quarto do monarca (com uma cama barata, uma mesa e cadeira) e um refeitório (com uma lareira, barril de fermentação e mesa com cadeira). Ao atingir 60 pontos de renown, o Reception room será adicionado à sala do trono. Este possui uma série de mesas e cadeiras, decoração específica e uma sala separada com lareira e barril de fermentação. Interações específicas *''Patrol Road or Seaway'', clicando na floresta, no vilarejo ou no barco das docas. Isto irá aumentar a barra de aliança do reino com os territórios aliados. *''Send to Pit'', clicando em outro Sim. Um monarca pode ordenar que qualquer pessoa (inocente ou culpada) se jogue no fosso do julgamento para ser devorado pelo monstro que nele vivo. Esta opção não está disponível caso um Sim seja necessário para o quest. *''Send to Stocks'', clicando em outro Sim. Um monarca pode enviar qualquer pessoa para o tronco e seja humilhada pelos outros passantes. *''Threaten For Money'', clicando em outro Sim. Embora não seja uma conduta muito exemplar para um monarca, ele pode ameaçar qualquer camponês que passar pela sua frente para que lhe dê seu dinheiro. Responsabilities (Responsabilidades) *[[Arquivo:Medieval Render 1.png|thumb|Uma das primeiras renders de The Sims Medieval mostrava um monarca.]]Ask 2 Citizens About Life in Kingdom, clicando em outro Sim. Esta interação requere certo nível de relacionamento com outro Sim para funcionar. Uma dica é fazer amizade com dois guardas ou dois Sims que estejam sempre presentes na sala do trono e perguntar-lhes sobre o estado do reino. *''Hear 3 Petitions'', sentando no trono e escolhendo a interação Hold Court. Algumas pessoas aproximar-se-ão do trono e farão seus requerimentos (um cartão de oportunidade aparecerá na hora). Dependendo da resposta, o monarca pode ganhar ou perder popularidade ou dinheiro. *''Hunt for Great Bear'', clicando no rabbit hole da floresta. A chance de sucesso desta interação depende do foco do herói (indicado pela interação possuir um fundo vermelho, amarelo ou verde). Se obtiver sucesso, a responsabilidade cumprir-se-á e o monarca terá uma pequena quantidade de carne de urso no inventário. Se fracassar, o monarca sairá ferido e não cumprirá a responsabilidade. *''Pass an Edict'', clicando no mapa tático e selecionando "Propose Edict". Uma nova tela aparecerá, mostrando a proposta e dando três opções para o monarca. Este deve escolher uma das três e esperar até que todos eleitores escolham suas opções. Depois de um curto espaço de tempo, clique no mapa de novo e selecione "Call for vote". Vote e torça para seu decreto passar. Aprovar decretos geram um buff de +15 por três horas. *''Write 2 New Laws'', clicando na escrivaninha do escrivão. Selecione a opção "Write New Law" duas vezes e espere o monarca terminar. *''Write Treaty of Ongoing Peace'', clicando na escrivaninha do escrivão. Esta interação, assim como caçar por ursos, tem as chances de sucesso dependendo do foco atual do Sim. Curiosidade *Bons traços para um monarca são Scholarly e Dedicated, que possuem bons buffs aleatórios positivos. Um fatal flaw bom para o monarca é Cruel que, embora traga um buff negativo todo dia, pode ser facilmente saciado com algum ato de crueldade com um camponês. Categoria:Heróis